Project HELLSPAWN OMEGA
by Commanderhellhog
Summary: A complete rewrite of the sonic universe, where the sonic cast never existed. takes place in the year 3198 on multiple planets and star systems in times of war


Project: H.E.L.L.S.P.A.W.N Ω

by: CommanderHellHog

prologue

"Emperor Rob!" a Mobian 2 Empires imperial palace a council member shouts "The original Hellspawn project had created the strongest super soldiers in existences and they all been killed! How could this have happened"finishes the council member. Emperor Rob the blood red hedgehog merely replies "The hellspawn had been exterminated by a single rogue hellspawn known as Commander Rage, I can assure you all, she is will be no longer a threat as my best scientist, Professor June Tecko is working on a new Super Soldier project!" Rob says as he tosses a D.D.P. (Digital Data Pad) to the council member. "Hellspawn Ω?" Questions the council member. "yes" Rob continues "as you can see the data shows the test subject is stronger, much more agile, _**AND**_ more obedient then previous standard super soldiers or Hellspawn super soldiers! We will destroy anyone in our path!" he finished as another council member speaks up "but sire surly we can't put down all resistance?" "silence your tongue or I'll cut it out!" says Rob coldy. The council members went silent for a few minutes. Rob grins and says "good! now that you understand you all are dismissed"

Chapter one:

on the planet Quake, high in the mountains sits the ex-mobian 2 commander Rage. she thinks to herself "life is pointless! i was created for war & all people see me as is a weapon!". she begins to journey down the mountain with the wind blowing through the hedgehog's crimson fur. as she traveled down the mountain further she spots one of planet Quake's local wild life a Quakon leatherback. she slowly pulls out her HH-63 HellHog series sniper rifle and takes aim at its head. she fires the bullet zooms right through the creatures eye and out the other! the leatherback falls over dead. Rage walks over to her kill & pulls out her combat knife and begins to fillet her kill.

when it gets dark she carried the meat back to her camp she says "another day, another kill" rage lights a fire and begins to cook the fillets on the open flame. as she began to eat, she smelled something unusual something or someone!Quickly she draws her R-7 Ravager pistol and directs at the where the scent is coming from. "WHO'S THERE?"she yells. A male voice cry's out "Don't shoot! I'm not here to hurt you" "I doubt you could hurt me!" replies the super soldier. As a mobian wolf steps out.

Eying him carefully as he steps out into clearing she says "so what are you doing here?" "I could say the same thing! You know? This planet has harsh environments." the stranger replies. "so what! I like a challenge" says Rage. " that is good for you, but I would like you to meet me at the tavern in Quok town at the bottom of this mountain. Ok?" the strange wolf says.

"what for?" Rage Questions. "just to talk." he said "I'll be leaving now!" he says realizing that she's still pointing the pistol at him. When he has been gone for ten minutes she lowers her pistol. She hears thunder in the distance, so she retreats back to her tent. With the rain pounding on the mesh walls of the tent, Rage begins to doze off and dream. Her eyes flutter open to a vision of her slaying her former comrade's with only her combat knife. Next came the vision of her destroying the research data of the hellspawn super soldier program burning it along with the scientist's tied up begging for their lives!

Not caring for their pleas she shoots each and every one of them in the head. Suddenly the doors burst open & guards run in to the research lab! "surrender yourself! Resist and die!" one of the guards barks at her. "chaos blade!" says a confident Rage as a knife of pure energy appears in her hand. "Shit it's a hellspawn quick light her up!" say their commander as they spray a hail of bullets at her. However she was to quick for them! "chaos control!" she yells as she warps past the mobian 2 guards and stabs

the commander in the throat! " shit! All personal fall back" another guard screams at the other guards as he gets sliced to ribbons!

She awakes to the sound of birds chirping. She sits up and says "curse these horrid memories." Still a little groggy she climbs out of her sleeping bag, and walks out of her tent. She stares out to the sky and thinks about what the mobian wolf had said. "I guess I'll go to town" she muttered to herself as she puts her R-7 & her two combat knives in their holster's. "I think that's good enough for the trip." Rage says. "time to go!"

when Rage reaches the outskirts of Quok town she notices armed guards of the Mobian 2 Empire's rival government "The Galactic Consolation" patrolling the town. "Hmm... what are they doing here this planet's in the neutral zone?" thinks Rage. She begins to back off when she hears a voice behind her "The general would like to talk to you hellspawn! We mean no harm, so please come with me." says the guard behind her. Rage hesitates but nods, and she follows him.


End file.
